Vampires Rein?
by SupaLuigi
Summary: well this is a story ... just read I'm to lazyKnuxrouge


SupaLuigi: Well this idea has been around for … well awhile … when Dr.Renee set up her contest it did a bit of a jumpstart to get me to write it …

Mario: Really?

SupaLuigi: … yeaaaaaa … what are you doing here?

Mario: I got-a nothing better to do …

SupaLuigi: Okay, well sit back its time for the story.

* * *

Base of Red Mountain, southern tip of Mystic Ruins

It was dusk, the sky looked blood red … the young bat girl was standing near the ledge looking up at the sky … a floating landmass was far in the distance … Rouge sighed.

"He never pays attention to me … only when I get near the Emerald is when he acknowledges me." She sighed louder and longer.

"What is it about him … why am I drawn to him … does he have feelings … for me too …"

The sky was becoming pitch black and an icy cool breeze picked up … she wrapped her arms around herself and started to shiver.

"W-why is it s-so c-cold … its s-summer …"

An eerie laugh echoed through the night sky sending shivers of fear through her spine.

"W-what was … who's there?"

She turned around a black blur ran by.

"S-shadow … is that y-you?"

"_Shadow would never do something like this…"_

"Hmhmhmhmhmmm you really want him don't you …"

"Wah?"

"I have been following you for awhile … all I want is to help you … to … help me … my daughter … hmhmhmhm…"

"Wah?" Something grabbed her and she felt two small dagger like objects go into her neck, she started to yell at the top of her lungs … but she started to quiet down, her stalker let her go and she fell to the ground. She was shaking all over and gasps were heard from her limp body …

"Hmmmm rise my Daughter, rise my princess and let me help you claim your love our soon to be prince … hmhmhmhmhm…"

"… father … you will do this … for me?' Rouge got up and kept her head hung low…

"Yes… anything for my eldest child." The dark figure smiled, showing his blood covered fangs …

"Thank you Daddy…" She looked up and smiled … she know had red eyes and fangs in the front of her mouth.

Angel Island

Knuckles stood at the top of the altar in front of his giant emerald looking out into the distance his stare never moving, all his senses were alert. A cold breeze swept through the altar causing Knuckles to snap out of his trance.

"What the … why is it cold … it's the middle of summer."

"_Knuckles"_

"What … was that … who's there …"

" _Oh Knuxy hmhmhm."_

A shiver ran through his spine hearing the icy cold seductive voice.

"R-rouge … is that you … c-come out and f-f-fight …"

Knuckles tried to keep his cool but he was starting to get freaked out.

"Hmhmhmhm oh Knuckles."

"!WTF?" Knuckles was grabbed from behind and he felt something pierce his neck … as soon as it happened, it ended and he felt himself getting pushed away … he landed on the ground. He turned around and looked at Rouge, she kept her eyes closed but he could see her blood stained fangs … "FANGS?"

"Either you tried to kill me … or I got one of those "hickeys." Knuckles could feel blood flowing out of the two punctures on his neck. He was shaky all over.

"Ah this is the one you want to be your mate … a fine choice my child…"

"Wah-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Before he could turn around he was again grabbed and in the same punctures that Rouge gave him the figure put its fangs in and started to drink the crimson liquid. Knuckles breathing became labored and he fell to the ground when the vampire let go. He lay on the ground shaking … groaning.

"When he awakens I want both of you go and retrieve some … "followers" … let them have some fun before sun rise … and go get some friends of yours … they shall become loyal warriors when you two rule as king and queen …"

"Were can we find you daddy?"

"You'll find me don't worry … same with the future followers … we are all "linked" in a way … we'll always find our kind …"

He disappeared in a strange black mist … Knuckles started to stir and he got up slowly."

"Hmmmmm finally … my love awakens …"

He turned to her and smiled baring his fangs … he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her locking his lips with hers ……

2 ½ hours later

A blue blur ran out of a forest running towards station square he had just gotten Amy, Cream and her mom Vanilla to Tails lab located at Mystic Ruins. When Sonic and Tails first heard of the "Vampire Attacks" they along with the news agency and many other watchers thought it was a "Practical Joke" but they became more and more serious. Sonic was motivated when he saw the camera man and the news reporter on the TV get attack and saw the blood … he literally ran out and said "I have to help and get our friends here … Tails set up for an emergency …"

Space Colony Ark (about an hour after Knuckles awakened)

Shadow was gliding through the corridor looking back to see if _they _were still chasing him. He tried everything to lose _them _but to no avail.

"_Come on Shadow join us, become a part of our wonderful rein…"_

"I don't want anything to do with vampires … you and Knuckles my have lost your humanity but I wo-AGGH!"

Knuckles had jumped in front of Shadow and punched him square in the face; Shadow flew backwards hitting the wall. Rouge walked casually over to him resting on one knee she bent down and sunk her teeth into his neck, he yelled but he couldn't do anything … as soon as her teeth penetrated his neck he felt cold, immobilized. He lay on the ground shaking violently…"

"He should have changed by know …"

"The effects are taking longer than usual … lets go Knux … its time for you to claim your lead guard…"

Knuckles wrapped his arms around his chest and smiled.

"Its time to get the big catch … Sonic The Hedgehog … hehehehe."

Mystic Ruins, Echidna Pyramid area

"huf … huf … huf … hiff … leave me alone."

A light blue feline ran through the dark forest, a group of hissing people ran after the scared teen. The feline is 13 years of age; he is light blue and wears a pair of jeans and sneakers. He ran into the opening, he saw a huge pyramid, he stared in awe, but quickly remembered the brainless blood suckers chasing him and he ran up the stairs. He got up to the top … he looked down and whimpered, they were all climbing up.

"Uh-oh … umm … crud, there is only one thing I can do …"

One of the vampires darted towards him; he swung his arm around using his claws to his advantage. He sliced the vampire sending it to the side falling down the steps … all the cat could hear was a loud crack than a howl from a few of the other vampires which darted towards him. He closed his eyes, bending over a little his fur stood at end electricity started to emit from his body and a huge jolt of electricity shot into the air

Mystic Ruins Train Station Area

Sonic was walking down the stairs of the train station … he looked beat up … he was almost caught a handful of times and he had just closed the tunnel that connected Station Square to the Mystic Ruins using his Sonic Bounce move … he was down the stairs when he saw a lightning bolt shoot in the air.

"That came from the pyramid … I better check it out …"

Sonic ran towards a tunnel with a mine cart on the track, he ran right by the cart and through the tunnel. When he got to the end he could see the pyramid and another bolt of lightning shot from the obelisk. Sonic used spindash and shot off the ledge then using jump dash to get even farther he landed on a tree branch and jumped from one to the other until he go to the clearing. He was surprised when he got there … vampires were lying on the ground … electricity crackling over there limp bodies … he ran up to the obelisk were he saw the blue feline breathing heavily.

"Were you the one sending off the electricity?"

"Hu? … your … your Sonic."

Sonic smiled, he helped support the boy.

"Are you okay …"

"Louis … my name is Louis … I'm fine … very tired…"

"Come on Lou lets go…"

"And were do you think your going Sonic"

"Huh Kn-KNUCKLES R-ROUGE YOUR VAMPIRES!"

Sonic could see the snickering grins … showing off there fangs.

"You guys … seem different than other Vampires …"

"Ooooh look at the adorable kitty … I think I'll keep him as a pet along with Tails and Cream." Rouge said ignoring Sonic's comment.

"Your SICK!" Louis yelled

"Sonic, make this easy and join us …"

"Never Knuckles."

"Well than it looks I'm going to …. WAH!"

A black blur appeared in front of the blue Hedgehog and Cat.

"…Shadow…" Sonic said in a surprised tone

Shadow was facing the two Vampires his hands were spread out as if he was shielding Sonic and Louis.

"Stay behind me…"

* * *

SupaLuigi: Well that's it for know …

Mario: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

SupaLuigi: The new Character Louis is well my "spiritual character"

Mario: Meaning you but not you right?

SupaLuigi: Yes … he acts like me … he has my name … but he isn't me …

Mario: He's-a going to be your representative here on the DA …

SupaLuigi: YES!


End file.
